


Regalo di Natale

by FireOfCalcifer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireOfCalcifer/pseuds/FireOfCalcifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles fa un regalo a Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo di Natale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Questa piccola cosina è tutta per Nykyo, anche perché è così corta che dividerla con qualcun altro sarebbe impensabile!  
> Ho letto che avresti voluto ricevere una Drabble e così eccola qui!  
> Spero ti piaccia, almeno un pochino.  
> Un bacio e buona lettura!

Derek ha sempre pensato che Stiles fosse un ragazzetto buffo e fastidioso.  
Ora che è davanti a lui, rosso in volto e con il cuore che batte a mille, le mani tese verso di lui a porgergli un pacchetto... solo ora si accorge che Stiles è bello.  
Non carino. Proprio bello.  
La scoperta è così sconvolgente che Derek afferra il pacchetto e ringrazia Stiles.  
Sorride, e Stiles sorride con lui.


End file.
